Sólo por un día
by Muselina Black
Summary: A veces, Dany quiere quedarse en el palacio, olvidar que es una reina y recordar que es sólo una niña. Pero no puede dejarlos de lado. Ellos la necesitan. Este fic participa en el reto "Reyes y Reinas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


_**Disclaimer:** Westeros no me pertenece, es de George R.R. Martin._

_******Este fic participa en el reto "Reyes y Reinas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

**Sólo por un día**

A veces —sólo a veces—, los sueños de Dany no son angustiosos ni terribles. A veces, incluso le es agradable soñar. Se ve a sí misma en los brazos de Khal Drogo y jugando con el pequeño Rhaego en los pastizales eternos. En sus sueños, Khal Drogo la mira y le susurra «luna de mi vida». Después la lleva a la tienda que compartieron y los dos retozan entre las mantas. Dany casi puede sentir la gruesa trenza de Drogo entre sus dedos. Los besos apasionados que recorren su vientre. Los dedos que le acarician las piernas y le erizan los vellos de la nuca. En esos sueños, es feliz.

Entonces es cuando despierta y recuerda que ha perdido todo eso. A Drogo, a Rhaego y a casi todo su _khalasar_. A su hermano. Y la esperanza de tener otro hijo. Nunca tendrá una familia. Porque puede que sea la Madre de los Dragones, pero los Dragones nunca podrán ser sus hijos. Nunca los escuchará llamarla «mamá», del mismo modo en que ella nunca pudo llamar a la suya.

Sin embargo, tiene a su pueblo. A todas esas personas que claman su nombre y confían en ella con los ojos cerrados. A ellos que creen que ella será su salvación, que ella podrá solucionar todos sus problemas, darles comida y protegerlos de sus enemigos. Como si fueran verdaderamente sus hijos. Incluso la llaman «madre». Aunque esa palabra no es lo mismo que el «mamá» tierno de un niño que aprende a caminar.

Se despereza entre sus sábanas y suspira hondamente, sin abrir los ojos. Afuera del palacio se empiezan a escuchar los ruidos de la actividad diaria. Esos sonidos que ya conoce como si los hubiera escuchado cada día desde su infancia. Sabe que en cualquier momento Jhiqui e Irri irrumpirán en su habitación y ella tendrá que levantarse y empezar con su propia rutina. Se siente tentada de decirles, apenas abran la puerta, que se siente enferma y que quiere quedarse en casa. Nada le gustaría más que quedarse en cama durante todo el día y no moverse ni un pelo. Eso sería lindo. Sábanas suaves y nada que hacer.

Tal vez querría volver a ser una niña. Esos viejos tiempos en que no tenía que preocuparse de nada. Los tiempos de Braavos y la puerta roja. Dany recuerda esa puerta. Siempre le pareció que podía llevar a un sinfín de reinos sin fronteras. Una eterna promesa que nunca vio cumplirse. También recordaba los colores y los olores de las calles de Braavos. A Viserys nunca le había gustado mucho salir, pero cuando ella se lo pedía, decía que era imposible negarse a ella. Viserys no siempre había sido el imbécil que había sido tras su boda con Drogo. Alguna vez fue un hermano bueno y decente.

Dany recuerda Braavos con cariño, porque ahí fue la última vez que se sintió libre. Una libertad robada a ratos, pero libertad al fin y al cabo. Después de eso, toda su vida había estado en manos de otros. Viserys, Drogo… su gente. Nunca más ha sido libre de elegir qué hacer con su vida. Nunca ha podido elegir ella. Siempre hay alguien más que toma esas decisiones. Lo que es mejor para todos.

Aunque ella era la reina de todos esos antiguos esclavos, su vida estaba en sus manos. No puede llegar un día y decir que había tenido demasiado de todo eso, que se retiraría a las montañas. No puede largarse y dejarlos sin su protección, por más que desee descansar con todas sus fuerzas. No puede.

Siente la suavidad de las sábanas contra su piel y cómo el sol le acaricia el rostro. Aún tiene los ojos cerrados. Sabe que cuando los abra tendrá que sumergirse en su rutina diaria y sólo quiere unos instantes más para estar sola. Para ser libre.

Quizás sí puede quedarse en el palacio ese día. Descansar entre sábanas y cojines de seda y comer delicias de Meereen. Descansar en lugar de caminar entre la miseria y sentirse frustrada por no poder hacer nada para remediar el sufrimiento de su gente. Debe ser maravilloso poder olvidarse por un día de todo eso que implicar ser la reina. Volver a ser una niña sin responsabilidades ni miedos.

Pero sabe muy bien que no puede.

Dany sabe que es importante para su gente, aunque tiene la impresión de que es aún más importante de lo que ella puede comprender. Lo supone porque escucha cómo la llaman y sabe que hay algo más que agradecimiento en sus voces. Es la _Khaleesi_, la Reina, la Madre de los Dragones. Pero eso no quita que sea una niña. Es humana, después de todo. Sabe que su gente la cree muy poderosa, pero se olvidan de que ella es tan humana como ellos y que puede fallar. Pero no puede darse ese lujo. No cuando hay miles de vidas que dependen de ella. Ya se ha equivocado mucho en muchas ocasiones. No puede seguir así.

Tiene mucho miedo. Miedo de equivocarse, de fallar. De fallarle a su gente.

Aún no ha abierto los ojos. Sabe que cuando los abra no habrá vuelta atrás. Tendrá que seguir con su día como siempre. Sonreír y prometerle a todo el mundo que todo estará bien. Aunque ella misma no esté tan segura. Quiere creer que sí, que lo lograrán y que ella podrá reclamar el trono que verdaderamente le pertenece. Lo cree, aunque hay momentos en los que le parece que vive en una mascarada ridícula.

Siente como la puerta de su habitación se abre y los pasos suaves de Irri y Jhiqui sobre el suelo de su habitación. Nuevamente piensa en decirles que está enferma y que cree que será mejor quedarse en el palacio.

Pero no. Sabe que tiene que levantarse. Tiene que hacerlo porque miles dependen de ella, admiran y confían en ella. Porque ella es su madre.

Y una madre lo da todo por sus hijos. Aunque el cansancio y el agotamiento la venzan, ella tiene que seguir adelante.

Se los debe.

**FIN**

* * *

_La verdad es que Daenerys me gusta mucho, aunque no sé por qué. Hay muchas partes en las que me dan ganas de darle una buena cachetada. Por otra parte, me gana el hecho de que ella genuinamente cree que está haciendo algo bueno por su gente. A pesar de sus errores, no es una mala persona y se ve que quiere a los que la siguen. Eso sí, me choca mucho que sea sólo una niña y tenga que pasar por todo lo que pasa. Quizás si hubiera recibido una educación correcta (claramente Viserys tenía otras prioridades), tendría mucho potencial como reina. Ahora mismo, no sé si tenga lo necesario._

_En fin, espero haberle hecho justicia a mi imagen del personaje y que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
